


Didn't Mean to Care

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker never meant to be nice to the stupid glitch of a would be autobot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn't really meant anything to Sunstreaker. He hadn't honestly even thought about what he did, all he knew was that the minibot was being even more annoying than usual and since Sunstreaker was in a bad mood anyway… well, the result wasn't pretty, and definitely not easy on his paintjob.

"Stupid slagging minibot," the yellow mech growled quietly as he unenthusiastically scrubbed the floor. _If there's even one more scrape on my paintjob because of this, the little glitch is…_

The sound of footsteps made Sunstreaker pause and look up. If it was that pit spawned minibot come to gloat then he'd make sure the glitch would regret it. Wasn't it enough that he had to go around looking all scuffed up? Actually it didn't matter who it was, if they said one word about him down on his knees cleaning the fragging floor, they'd get their afts handed to them.

He looked up… and the words died before they could pass through his vocal processor as he saw the dinobot standing there and looking… odd. _Not like dinobots ever look anything else._

"Me Swoop want to say thank you," the pteranodon said earnestly. The seemingly sparkfelt sentiment was so rarely directed toward the Lamborghini that the words managed to temporarily distract him from his annoyance towards the world in general.

"You could have said something to Prowl," Sunstreaker said petulantly, but didn't sound nearly as annoyed as he'd meant to. "Maybe the slagger wouldn't have made me clean floors." He slammed the washrag down on the floor, continuing said cleaning with more force than was strictly necessary.

"Me Swoop know how to stomp minibots. Not want to hurt fellow autobot. Him Cliffjumper hurt, me Swoop not want that."

He really didn't need to be lectured by a dinobot on his behaviour. He got enough of that from Prowl. At least the dinobot wasn't as long winded as Prowl, did the second in command honestly expect him to pay attention to all of it?

"Me Swoop say thank you because of what you Sunstreaker say," the dinobot said quietly, the voice coming from his vocal processor unusually subdued.

The scene that had unfolded in the common room of the Ark was by no means an unusual one. That's not to say that the autobots in general condoned any sort of casual (or any other type of ) cruelness. However this was a case of ignorance more than deliberate malice, most of them really just didn't realise they were being cruel.

It was a quite commonly held opinion amongst autobots that the dinobots as a whole were a few circuits short of a motherboard. It wasn't like any of the autobots ever really gave this conclusion much thought, it was after all rather obvious. You just needed to look at the way they behaved, they way they talked. The comments on the processing capabilities, or lack thereof, of certain mechs were as such quite common.

Sadly it was mostly Swoop who had to suffer from these. The reason for this being the fact that out of all of his brothers he was the only one who actually tried spending time with the autobots and was least likely to react with gleeful violence to pretty much everything. He was also the one most likely to take such comments to spark.

So, no one was exactly surprised at Cliffjumper's currently less than considerate comments about the least violent of all the dinobots.

It had seemed like Swoop had just been enjoying watching the autobots in the common room, at least one would assume he liked doing it since he did it often enough, when for no particular reason at all Cliffjumper had decided to alleviate his own boredom by antagonising the poor dinobot. Of course it could have been an innocent invitation to participate in a game of chess, but there wasn't anyone who would actually believe that.

"Come on," the red sports car now tried to wheedle, while sounding remarkably condescending. "It's not a difficult game at all," he added as he walked toward the dinobot.

The bigger mech shook his head and stepped backward.

"Me Swoop not want to play."

The sight of the larger mech backing away from the minibot might have been amusing… alright it did look funny and garnered some outright laughs and not a few lip components stretched out in smiles as the other autobots stopped to look at the spectacle.

Of course both dinobot and minibot failed to notice the yellow Lamborghini and quite inevitably Swoop backed right into Sunstreaker. That wouldn't necessarily have been so bad, the yellow warrior while antagonistic at the best of times might not have made such a horribly big deal of it. Certainly there would have been some grumbling about ruined paintjobs and probably at least some insults, but it might have stopped there.

Cliffjumper took one look at the fuming yellow mech and the unhappy pteranodon and started laughing.

"At least you didn't scuff his paint." The red Porsche managed to get out. "But I guess you dinobots just can't help stumbling into things, even glaringly yellow ones."

"At least the dinobots are more useful than you."

After that the whole thing had gotten out of hand.

Sunstreaker thought he was probably meant to answer the dinobot. _That's the polite thing to do._ Of course the yellow mech had never been known for his politeness.

Ignoring the pteranodon he went back to his floor scrubbing, if he had to get it done, the sooner the better. And he wouldn't put it past Prowl to come inspect the fragging floor once he was done. At least he hadn't assigned him a guard.

He looked up when he heard the thud of dinobot knees against the floor.

"No one tell me Swoop not to clean floor." The dinobot offered in explanation as he pulled up a washrag and started scrubbing the floor. "What him Prowl not know not hurt me Swoop."

Sunstreaker stared at the dinobot in plain surprise. Not that he couldn't use the help and he certainly hadn't expected it, but that bit of logic was not something he'd expected to hear from a dinobot.

"Thanks," he said grudgingly. Whatever got him away from this slagging floor. _And who says, I can't be polite._


	2. Chapter 2

Sunstreaker would have been happy to forget the whole thing. Sure he'd possibly been somewhat nice toward the dinobot, little as he'd actually meant it. And that was it, the dinobot had helped him in turn and that meant they were even. That's how those kinds of things worked, right?So why was it that it didn't work out quite like that? Sunstreaker had been quite content in sitting alone in the common room, ignoring everyone. Now he might have chosen a better place than the common room, if he wanted to be alone, but he'd just argued with his brother and their quarters didn't seem like the best of ideas and besides it wasn't like anyone was going to bother him, was it? It wasn't like any of them gave a slag about what he was up to and he was quite happy about that, thank you very much. So there he'd been, alone, in the common room, quite happy, when Swoop walks up to looked up at the pteranodon with a look that quite clearly told everyone to back off and leave him alone. Even the dinobots should have understood that one. But the avian autobot didn't back off, even if he did look a bit without a sound leaving his vocal processor the dinobot sat down on the floor at Sunstreaker's feet, pulled up his knees and turned his optics up towards Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker supposed that wasn't exactly disturbing him, so he let the dinobot did get an odd look or two, but then Sunstreaker didn't care what all of those fraggers thought anyway. It wasn't as if he wasn't used to odd looks and more. He could have left of course, but that would have meant he was giving up and no fragging dinobot was going to unnerve him enough for that. _Fit that into your processors_, he thought and continued sitting had been some time before Swoop actually did start speaking, the Lamborghini had almost expected the pteranodon to just stay quiet and sit there until Sunstreaker left, but maybe the dinobot got bored. He knew he was. Stupid glitch of a twin."Us dinobots fight with other dinobots all the time," the pteranodon said slowly. Well, sure, that wasn't exactly news. It wasn't like you could avoid noticing the fraggers when they really got at it. "Slag always fight, him like fighting." Right, and the other dinobots didn't? "Him Snarl not care. Him Snarl not care about anything. Sludge..." Swoop dimmed his optics a bit. "Everyone think Sludge stupid. And him Grimlock," the dinobot seemed to hesitate a bit as if he didn't quite know how to describe his leader. "Him Grimlock leader, but him Grimlock sometimes think him too good." Well that was one way of putting it

And where exactly was this whole thing going anyway? Of course Sunstreaker wasn't about to say anything, because he wasn't actually interested. He just didn't have much else to do at the moment."Autobots think we dinobots stupid. Think we dinobots only like fighting. Them wrong. Me Swoop like lots of other things, but me Swoop like fighting too," the grin on his faceplates seemed slightly vicious. "So me Swoop fight Decepticons, but me Swoop fight with dinobots too. It not the same. Me Swoop know that dinobots brothers. Dinobots fight with dinobots and sometimes fighting a bit too much, but me Swoop know that brothers always help if me Swoop get in trouble." And when did Swoop start making speeches this long anyway? Listening to that would make anyone's processors hurt. It still wasn't as bad as one of Prowl's speeches wasn't like he was all that interested in the inner dynamics of the dinobots (though he supposed it was surprising to find out that they seemed to actually be closer than anyone thought, because from the looks of it the only reason Grimlock managed to stay on top of them was because he was strong enough to beat the other dinobots. So maybe there was a bit more to it than that.) But the point of the story wasn't that hard to understand and that was surprising. He hadn't actually expected the dinobot to realise that he'd been fighting with Sideswipe. Nothing unusual in that really, they did get into arguments a lot of the he might actually feel a bit better after hearing that little story from the dinobot. For some reason the glitch actually seemed to care. That still didn't mean Sunstreaker actually felt like saying anything.


End file.
